


Idiosyncrasy

by The_Half_Blood_Guardian



Series: Submersion 'verse [4]
Category: Season Zero - Fandom, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, Introspection, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Yu-Gi-Oh Season Zero, early season zero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 04:47:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21112898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Half_Blood_Guardian/pseuds/The_Half_Blood_Guardian
Summary: Jounouchi ponders the oddities that surround his newest friend.(Set sometime early in Season 0.)





	Idiosyncrasy

The blonde teenager leaned back against his locker, head tilted backwards so he was staring at the ceiling. The _clang_ of locker doors slamming and the sound of many voices attempting to talk over each other were mere background noise to him, easy to ignore in his distracted state.

His new friend, Yuugi, had been on his mind a lot recently. Normally he would've seen it was weird, thinking so much about someone, but in his defense they had become friends under very strange circumstances on the same night as one of their upperclassmen had been killed.

There were times when the smaller teen seemed to just space out for no apparent reason, but then again, so did Jounouchi. The only difference was that Jounouchi did it when he was alone. Yuugi may not have seen the aftermath of Ushio's murder like Jounouchi and Honda, but he was so empathetic that it had undoubtedly hit him just as hard. While he tried to brush it off, the blonde knew from experience that the fact was the brutal murder had stuck with Yuugi, Honda, and himself. They just dealt with it in different ways.

He purposely pulled his thoughts away from the subject of the psychological effects of witnessing the aftermath of a murder. He took a breath.

He'd always had a knack for feeling out who wanted to cause harm and who had good intentions, to the point of being almost uncanny to those who knew about the skill. It had been an invaluable ability, doubly so in the time he'd been a part of that gang in middle school. And that ability had noticed something.

Each time Yuugi expressed joy when they were in public, every shady individual in the area seemed to sense it and quickly zeroed in on him. The smaller teen's penchant for being targeted was both odd and extremely unfortunate.

Jounouchi had learned better than to jump to conclusions about Yuugi, so he wasn't about to assume he knew the answer to why the guy was constantly being singled out. If there even was a reason. But he _did_ know that there was… something about Yuugi.

Whatever that meant.

"Are you ready to go, Jounouchi-kun?" The subject of his reverie suddenly appeared before him, shaking him from his thoughts, and he looked down at his friend.

"Yup. Let's get outta here."

The two strolled out of the school building. Unfortunately, Honda had a "thing" today, as he had so eloquently put it, and couldn't join them.

Jounouchi suddenly remembered what he'd been meaning to ask.

"Hey, y'know, there's this new fast food place that opened earlier this week, and apparently everything's half off for the next couple days. We should go there." A look of interest crossed Yuugi's face, but Jounouchi didn't stop there. "I heard they've got _great_ burgers." The blonde smiled at the shout of delight he was answered with.

"Let's go!" Yuugi said, running down the sidewalk at a pace Jounouchi could barely keep up with, and his infectious enthusiasm soon had the larger teen grinning.

"Hey, wait a sec, bud!" He called. Yuugi halted and looked at him questioningly. "The burger place is that way," he jerked his thumb in the opposite direction. Yuugi blushed.

"O-oh. Oops." He stuttered. Jounouchi smirked and took the lead.

Whatever that indefinable 'something' about Yuugi was, it couldn't be anything bad. Right?


End file.
